No happy endings
by TrueLoveSparklesOrBurns
Summary: Esme is tired of being left alone and needs to leave for a while. How will carlisle deal with the situation when he finds a note and no wife?Much better than it sounds so please r&r.okay this is a very,very different, childish esme. x.g-b-4-x.
1. Chapter 1

**No Happy endings**

Disclaimer- As much as I wished, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters :(

Chapter-1-Esme's POV

"I can't say I'll miss you"

So, I've been living this life for a long time. It was starting to get a little bit boring. You can't blame me though! All I ever did was clean. 24/7/.

Okay, there was one place I never dreamed of cleaning; Under Emmett and Rosalie's bed. I really didn't want to go under there, though. Who knows what's lurking under there?!

Back to the point. I was always alone. No-one ever interacted with me.

Edward was always at Bella's house. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact she brought him to life but before she entered our lives, he was the one who kept me company.

Carlisle was either at work, or when he actually took time off and was 'resting', he locks himself away in that little study of his.

Alice was always shopping with Jasper. Well, it was more Alice dragging Jasper along; shopping really wasn't Jaspers thing. Poor Jasper, I feel sorry for him sometimes. But he would do anything, and I mean anything, for Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie were constantly in their rooms. Doing.......I'll put it nicely; you don't want to know.

I really didn't like to think about being alone when I was, err, by myself. I have to leave. Now. But how do I put it nicely? A note. Yes, that's best. And if I wait until the children are at school, Alice won't see me and Edward won't hear my thoughts. Alice always concentrates hard on Jasper when they're at school.

There's only one more hour to pass. I need to lift this right out of my mind. I might just lie down and think.

I perched on the edge of the sofa and slipped my black, ballet flats off before flopping onto the cushions. Gosh, this really is relaxing. I closed my eyes and wished for a second that I could just fall to sleep like an average human. I felt a rush of emotions strike at once and after a 16th of a second, I was dry-sobbing.

I missed my human days so much! This made me think Carlisle. He saved me. He said he loved me. He usually gave me a peck on the cheek before and after work. But other than that, he never really thought twice about me.

I didn't want many things in life, but more attention from Carlisle was in my top 5. I wonder if there was any way to reverse the transformation.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by several footsteps flying down the stairs. I didn't move or react in any way. My eyes stayed shut and neither Rosalie, Emmett, Alice nor Jasper seemed to even acknowledge the fact I was laid there. Edward will be at Bella's house, waiting for her to get ready for school. They all quickly hurried out of the door and into their cars. I guessed by the silence of the fading revving that they were far enough down the drive that their powers won't work on me.

Carlisle would be at work for another 20 minutes so it would give me time to calm down after I've done.

I ran at vampire-speed to our room on the 2nd floor. As I reached the desk, I snatched the rose-scented paper and my nicest ink pen and began to scrawl down the jumble in my mind.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I'm really sorry that I can't say this aloud to you or any of our family .I'm just scared of your reaction and probably couldn't stand to see it. But things come and go and people change. To be fairly honest, I just need someone to talk to and who can appreciate me more often. I know your job means a lot to you and I know it's important but that's the thing. You treat me like I'm not as important in life as your job. After a lot of thought, it kills me to say it but I figured if I didn't do it now, I will never have enough courage. I'm leaving. Now. I need a break and I'm not sure where I'll go but I know It'll be somewhere quiet. I'm sorry to leave without any notice; I just think it'll be for the best. Don't come after me, please. I may not be back for a while. Or ever. Remember me and keep all those around you safe and happy. You always do. Love you all. You were the family I never really had._

_Lots of love,_

_Esme. X_

I was dry sobbing by this point.

I laid the letter on the bed along with a locket he'd given me as a gift once. I took me already packed rucksack and headed for the door.

I wasn't sure exactly where I was heading but preferably, far, far away...

**A/N - Hey this is my first GOOD-ish fanfic. It's really random and I'll post the next chapter but I'm not sure whether I should finish theis story. I know it's short but I'll make it longer(hopefully).!:P**

**Let me know what ya'll think please. Is it good? Bad? [btw. Please say it was ********] lol. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2-Edwards POV

"No hope; she's gone now"

"So which came first, the chicken or the egg?"Emmett usually wasted all his lunch hour questioning Rosalie.

"I don't know, Emmett. Which _did_ come first, the chicken or the egg?" Rosalie sarcastically replied in a bored voice. I don't know how she can stand being married to a freak, commonly referred to as Emmett. Okay, he's scary to those blind humans but a loon to vampires everywhere.

"Nah-ah, I'm the one asking questions here little lady!"Oh great, now Sheriff. Cullen was in town.

Rose giggled at this. I groaned. Bella let out a small, short squeak of laughter.

I wasn't even aware Alice and Jasper were here, let alone sat next to me.

I was only alerted of their presence when Alice thought about something other than Jasper.

_The lunch bell will be going in 5 minutes_.

I don't think I could be bothered going to lessons. It was healthy to skip class once in a while anyway.

_Don't even think about taking Bella out of trig, she needs all the help she can get in that subject._

I decided to take Alice's warning and stay the few extra hours.

School seemed to drag on forever. By the time it was done, I'd already planned tonight and tomorrow.


	3. AN sorry but hope

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry !**_

I'm very, very sorry but this story is not going to be finished by me.

I just can't find time to write and I have no ideas at all.

But,

There's hope,

Send me a message and because I don't want to see this story go to waste,

_**I'll let someone carry on writing it.**_

_**Repeat, I'll let someone carry on writing it.**_

Please don't ask me if I'll continue because I'm not.

BTW I'm only picking one person and I don't know if you want a little competition to see who can finish this.

In fact I think I'll read it if someone would like to use my idea.

Send me your thoughts on this and I'll put up another A/N telling you the decision.

Again I'm terribly sorry but there may be hope.

Push the button, you know that green and white one, yes be a good grasshopper and send me a piece of your mind.

SORRY! AGAIN!

X TrueLoveSparkles X


End file.
